


Схожие черты

by Catwolf



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Prison, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Тоби выходит из тюрьмы и находит кое-кого, кто напоминает ему Криса.
Relationships: Chris Keller/Tobias Beecher (mentioned), Elliot Stabler/Tobias Beecher





	Схожие черты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Similar features](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777980) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



Тоби смотрел на спящего Эллиота.  
Он выглядел почти в точности как Крис, вплоть до татуировки в виде распятого Христа. Впрочем, у Эллиота не было вытатуированной на бедре бабочки, а у Криса, в отличие от него, по очевидным причинам не было татуировки с эмблемой военно-морского флота.  
Тоби обвёл пальцами контур флотской татуировки.  
Эллиот был застенчив в сексе, а Крис – никогда.  
Эллиот мог колебаться, не решаясь попросить о сексе, даже если у него был заметный стояк.  
В таких случаях Тоби дразняще облизывал губы и предлагал минет.  
Эллиот поначалу выглядел оскорблённым, но затем охотно капитулировал.  
Крис не просил никогда.  
В нём не было ни тени стеснительности.  
Любовь Криса была тёмной и сводящей с ума.  
Он требовал всего, между ними не было никаких преград.  
Это пугало Тоби.  
По чему он точно не будет скучать, так это по драме. Староват он для подростковых страстей.  
У Эллиота были свои недостатки, но он хотя бы не был осуждённым пожизненно зэком.  
Тоби смотрел на двойника Криса и размышлял о том, какие же они разные.  
Разные – в том, что действительно имело значение.  
Черты лица Эллиота были так же прекрасны, как его душа.  
– О чём ты думаешь? – спросил, проснувшись, Эллиот.  
– О тебе, – ответил Тоби и мягко его поцеловал.


End file.
